Where did you come from?
by AP0731
Summary: Peter finds himself in Wakanda. Shuri meets him. It starts from there.


(**Peter is 20, Shuri is 20, Everyone else maintains the same age as after Black Panther ) (Don't own any of the characters. Characters Owned by Marvel)**

"Who are you? State your purpose." Okoye, the head of the Dora Milaje, questioned unemotionally. But the anger mixed with curiosity and wonder sizzled within her eyes.

"M-my name is P-peter Parker." he began, before he began to stand straighter and speak with more confidence seeing that fear would not solve the predicament he was in. " I was webbing up a man that tried to rob a girl, and I focused on the authorities that were a block away. By the time I noticed the gun it was too late, he shot me with a gun then heard it fall when I was blasted away. Now I wake in the middle of no where when I hit a force field."

" What is that you wear" Okoye further questions.

Peter thinks if he should speak the truth or lie, but since they came out of nowhere and his senses didn't go off he chose. " I am Spider-Man. I'm also seen as a vigilante that resides in New York... Ohh My Gosh Aunt May is going to kill me." He began to zone out lost in thought.

Okoye soon connected with King T'Challa, once connected she began to speak and explained the situation. Peter couldn't hear any response.

" You will come with me and join me to see the king."

"Yes Ma'am" was his only response , before following her to an aircraft that became visible when she got closer.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

" I remember you, Spider-Man. You teamed up with Tony Stark during the split of the Avengers over the Accords. But they have been pardoned."

"Mr. King sir I don't think I understand."

"I see. Maybe you will remember me in this form." T'Challa stood then allowed his suit to cover his entire body.

"Black Panther," Peter whispered in shock, "Y-yes ... yes I remember you." Watching as the suit went back from where it came from.

"Good" T'Challa said sitting back in his throne. "What is the damage to your suit ?"

" The Communicator is damged beyong repair. There is multiple of tears throughout the body and even the Head gear. I can't connect with my AI any longer."

"That is unfort.." T'Challa was cut off by the sound of the double doors to the room being thrown open.

"Road work ahead?!"

"Yeah, I sure hope it does."

"Ooooh!! Brother! Can we keep this white boy!!!? "

"Shuri we can't keep people. It wou..." T'Challa began.

"Please!" Shuri said. Giving her best Puppy dog eyes. " You never hang out with me anymore brother. It gets lonley."

T'Challa hanged his head in defeat before sighing. Shuri began to grin knowing she won. While Peter was standing there confused. T'Challa shifted to make eye contact with Peter.

"Can you stay here a year." It was frazed as question, but came out as a statement.

"Yesss?"

"Great. Bye brother. Lets go white boy." Shuri stated while dragging him away.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

Over the next three weeks Shuri and Peter could always be found together laughing and making jokes. They called each other MEME Buddies and they worked together to make Peter's suit better than ever before. Peter soon gained the respect of many people within Wakanda because he had asked Okoye to help him train to stay fit and Peter able to keep up with Okoye's movement much to the surprise of many.

Peter meet Shuri and T'challa's mother Ramonda. She liked him because she believes he is a polite and respectful man. Adding to Peter's favor.

Which he used to get a partime job as an engineer and technician.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

By the end of the first month Peter began to realize that his feelings for Shuri had evolved further than friendship, so be did the only logical thing in his eyes.

" I understand you wanted to speak with me?'

"Y-yes.. yes. Okay I am not going to beat around the bush. Okay. My feelings for Shuri have developed further than they once were and I was wondering if I could have your permission to court Shuri, in other words for me to ask her to be my girlfriend."

There was a beat of silence.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

It's been ten months since Peter asked Ramonda to date her daughter, and ten months since their relationship began. Ramonda had been estatic that Shuri was in a relationship with someone so respectful and caring. When Peter had askes he mustered all the confidence he could.

_Peter walks into Shuri's lab and stops a beat before spotted Shuri._

_"Hey Pete. What's up?" Shuri asked when she seen the determination in Peter's eyes._

_Peter walks right in front of Shuri and stops looking into her eyes. He pushed her head up with his hand leaving it there, when she lowered it._

_"The time I have spent with you has been amazing. All I can think about is the way you glow when you invent something new. How you frown when your deep in thought. And when you smile that beautiful smile of yours. Shuri, Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Shuri's eyes were glossy and she began to nod frantically, while they smiled at each others like fools. Peter leaned in and kisses Shuri gently._

T'Challa has threatened Peter if he was to hurt his sister, when he found out about their relationship. Which was quickly eliminated when Shuri brought up Nakia. Much to T'challa's dismay. But T'challa excepted the relationship gracefully. Happy to see his sister so smitten and in love with someone like Peter.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

"You requested to speak to me once more. What is of importance that you have both T'Challa and I present?"

"I want to ask for Shuri's hand in marriage. I can no longer in vision my life with out her taking part in it. So I ask for your permission to marry Shuri."

"Is she pregnant or something?" T'Challa asks darkly.

"WHAT?! Ummm no she is not." Peter responded flustered going read to the face. " We haven't even done 'the deed' " he whispered.

"Yes, You have our permission to ask for hand in marriage. But know if you hurt Shuri. You will get hurt so many times worse." T'Challa finally responded, his mother Nodding in agreement.

Peter couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

**_Shuri_** **_(2 weeks later)_**

Peter has been disappearing continuously for the past 2 weeks. He doesn't even say where he is going What if he wants to break up. Is that why we are going out to a private location? I can remember what we did for his birthday but it has been something simple at home. Does he even realize today is my birthday?

He hasn't said anything about it. Okay only one way to find out. I am wearing my red dress that has a corset on top and flows below that has a slit on my left leg up to my thigh that shows when I walk, and it is strapless.

Peter soon walks in looking handsome as ever in a all black tux with a red tie. He walks up to me slowly and kisses me gently. "You look beautiful as ever. Are you ready?" I nod. Following as be takes me to our destination.

**_\--_**

We have finished our dinner and we are on top of our tallest building looking at the stars out in the sky. Peter is hugging me from behind. He soon lets go and backs up. I give him a moment to see if had something to say, when he doesn't I turn to him, I gasp at the sight.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever meet. Your beautiful , Funny, a genius and loving. I will tell you now because it has been killing me all day to say this

Happy 21st birthday. I love you so very, very much. The only reason I feel there is to wake up in the morning is to see your beautiful face. Will you Shuri daughter of T'Chaka, marry me?" Peter opens the box containing the most ring. The band was mad out of vibranium. Having a pattern of

rose quartz and Square diamonds. The main daimond was large in the shape of a vertical oval.

I can feel my eyes sting with unshed tears at the way Peter looked at me with such hope and adoration.

"Yes! Of course I will." I responded happily.

Peter smiles and slides the ring in pulling me into a kiss. Once we separated he begins. " I'm sorry I have been disappearing for the last 2 weeks I was crafting the rings myself. I bought all the supplies with the money I made with my job. I didn't just want to by our rings I wanted to make them."

I let my tears of joy fall that explained so much. I look down to see that he has a ring on now aswell it was similar only missing the large oval diamond. I couldn't imagine my life without him in it either. I can't believe he made such a beautiful rings.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

**One year since Peter's first arrival**

"Don't worry love I will be back no later than two months. I must go speak with my Aunt first. I love you." Peter said. Giving Shuri a gentle kiss.

"I love you too." They gave each other a sad smile.

Peter moves to Ramonda next. Giving her a tight hug. "I will be back mother do not fret." Peter said noticing her tears.

"Of course, my prince." She responded, she as been seeing Peter as her own after a year of him being near her. Peter pulled away giving her a kiss on the forehead. Peter moved to stand in front of Okoye.

"Bye Okoye for now. Remember when I return you will need to remind me to spare again in case I begin to slip." Peter said Grinning, with a slight bow.

Okoye followed the gesture lips twitching up. "Of course, my prince."

Peter walks over T'Challa smiling. " I will see you later, my king." Peter teased causing T'Challa to fight the urge to roll his eyes, at the formality.

T'Challa pulls him into a side hug. "I will see you later, Baby Prince." T'Challa teased right back, making Peter to roll his eyes. Before they pull away. Peter soon began to board the jet.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

Peter mads it to the common room in the Avengers compound to only to find Mr.Stark, after he had visited his Aunt and told her everything. By the end she was happy and couldn't wait to meet Shuri.

Peter sneaks up behing Mr.Stark and covers his eyes. "Who is it?" Peter askes in a changed voice tone.

Mr.Stark paused. " I Don't Know. Pepper?"

"Hmm.Noooo."

" Clint."

"Nooooo."

"I swear to" Tony began standing up only to go wide eyed at seeing Peter there. Starting to go around the sofa to hug him. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. I HAVE BEEN GOING CRAZY!" Peter soon startled out of the hug when he heard multiple feet stomping their way, causeing him to jump onto the ceiling in a low crouch.

Seconds later all of the Avengers including Steve (**Captian America**)Scott Lang (**Ant-Man**), Vision, Rhodey (**War-** **Machine**), James 'Bucky' Barnes (**Winter Soldier**), Natasha (**Black Widow**) and Wanda (**Scarlett-Witch**) enter the common room in a rush. Causing Tony to turn their way, all eyes on him. "What us going on here?" Steve questioned.

To answer the question Peter fell to his feet in front of the group. Causing them all, including Natasha, to jump back in surprise.

He was soon takles by the group in their excitement to see him again.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

For the last 6 weeks Peter had stayed in contact with Shuri. No one investigated to hard on his where abouts in the group due to being happy go having him back, not even seeing his engagement ring.

"The Jet is ready for take off." FRIDAY alerted Peter. He and the avengers were going to meet a royal family, they didn't give him much information.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

When they arrived Peter was awoken. He went to go stand in the horizontal line that was set up in front of the ramp. He was wearing his day-to-day cloths. His Spider-Man suit was in Wakanda and Peter wouldn't allow Mr.Stark to make a new one much to his dismay and confusion.

Peter still didn't know their location. He quickly adapted his rigal posture being a straight back and blank face which he learned during his time in Wakanda. All the othe Avengers looked at him in confusion due to his sudden shift but decided to ignore it.

When the ramp came down Peter was surprised to discover his location was Wakanda and there stood the gaurds and his family. He soon began to walk confidently and straight towards the center of the ramp and down.

The rest of the Avenger registered in the corner of their eyes when Peter had a sudden shift. And looked on in confusment as Peter walked down the ramp in such a way that it was undoubtedly perfected with practice.

By the time peter had made it half way down the ramp. The gaurds came into a quick realization that it was Peter so they quickly fell to their left knee in sync with the spear in their left hand as well. Continuing in sync they bowed their head slightly and spoke, "My Prince."

"Stand" Peter replyed sharply as they all began to rise once more.

All of the Avenger got even more confused when they seen some of the gaurds eyes widening fractionally. They didn't know what to say when all the gaurds fell to their knee when Peter was halfway down the ramp. Once the Gaurds pronounced "My Prince" all their mouths were agap. Peter's reply left them with even more questions.

By the time Peter steped on the ground Shuri had began to run at him. Both smiling like there was no tomorrow. Shuri jumped into Peters arms, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist. She soon began to kiss him. Once he pulled away he rubbed nose against her's " I missed you, love"

"I did too." She responded.

Peter soon put Shuri down and turned to Ramonda. "I missed you my boy!" She said speed walking to Peter, giving him a tight hug.

"As did I."

Peter turned to T'Challa, at first stone faced. Everyone looking on as the tension grew, until they suddenly smiled at each other. They soon hugged and released each other. "I'm glad to see you back."

"I'm glad to be back." Peter looked at at Okoye tilting his head down "Okoye. It's been long."

"Indeed it has, my prince."

Shuri soon came running again and began to drag Peter to her lab, babbling about what she had accomplished, while he was gone, in full detail.

The Avengers had been starstruck when Peter was pronounced Prince of Wakanda. When they seen Shuri running full force at Peter they believed it was a attack, startling them from their stupior when they stiffened. Only to be amazed once again when Shuri held on to Peter like a life line. Then they had to go and kiss leaving them once again confused at their display of affection.The Avengers couldn't help the 'Awwws' that rang through their minds when they rub their noses together lost in their own world.

The Avengers watched curiously as Ramonda followed Shuri's lead with her own shout of adoration, embracing Peter in the process.

The Avengers were in awww watching the greeting received, until Peter was dragged off.

"What The Fuck Just Happened!" Clint exclaimed, while the others nodded furiously. Causing the Wakandians to startle back into the presence.

"Right, your here." mumbled T'Challa barely enough for those with enhance hearing to hear. T'Challa gestured at the Okoye. "Okoye selected a gaurd that will escort your group to where you will reside. Then, when the time comes you will be called, so further information can be given. Now I must go greet someone."

By the end of T'Challa's statement he was walking out the door that Shuri and Peter had walked through followed closely by Ramonda and Okoye after giving an order in her native tongue.

"If you would Follow me..." began a gaurd that would lead them to their rooms.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

When the Tony walked out of his room and into the common room that was given for their stay he paused when he seen everyone just standing there. Tony looked to the direction that everyone was looking and couldn't help but gap at what was being confirmed once again.

Sitting there with no care in the world was Peter with Shuri on his lap. Once Tony concentrated he could hear the conversation.

" Baby, I know. I missed you too. I was going to come soon anyhow. I'm here now. We can have the wedding soon." Peter was talking gently, his hand on Shuri's cheek, looking into her eyes.

" I know. I know. We all- I missed you. It hasn't beed the same without you. We should be able to get married soon if we start the plans now. I love you Pete." Shuri responded with conviction.

Peter's entire face brightened. "I Love You" was his response. Before pulling her into a gentle and loving kiss.

When they pulled apart they just look into each other's eyes.

cough*

They both looked to the source of the noise, Steve. Shuri began to get up.

"I trust you will inform them while I go get my work done." Shuri directed to Peter with one final peck before walking out.

" Everyone lets go to the dining table." Peter said with an authority that suprised everyone. Peter was already taking his seat at the head of the table when everyone began to follow his lead.

Once everyone was seated Peter started. "Ask your questions now. And no shouting."

Everyone stared at first until Clint broke the silence. "So how do you know everyone."

"Well I should be well acquainted with my son to be wife and her family, should I not." Peter replied coyley.

Soon questions were shot, Peter quickly quieted everyone down, and explaned what had occurred and what is going on.

"What the..." was the response at the end of the explanation after some silnce.

The Avenger's faces varied from being shocked, incredulous, and some gawked at him.

" Now that ,that has been explained. I bave some business to tend to." Peter said while leaving the room.

" He's ..."

"A prince."

"engaged."

" That's my boy." Tony whispered with a grin tugging at his lips.


End file.
